1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a social network device, and more particularly, to a system and method for scheduling, establishing and maintaining an open communication channel between at least one first party (e.g., a client) and at least one second party (e.g., an advisor).
2. Description of Related Art
Every day, hundreds of millions of people communicate with each other over various networks. For example, some people communicate using telecommunication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, landlines, etc.) connected via telecommunication networks (e.g., satellites, telephone lines, fiber-optic lines, etc.), while others communicate using computers (e.g., smart phones, personal computers, etc.) connected via a wide area network, like the Internet. While most communications are direct communications, in that one party is communicating directly with another party (e.g., via a telephone call, an email, etc.), other communications are indirect, and involve at least one intermediary person or device. For example, there are hundreds, if not thousands of social networking sites whose primary purpose is to act as an intermediary, and connect (or introduce) one party to another. Examples of such social networking sites include Facebook™, Match.Com™, and CaliforniaPsychics.Com™.
Social networking sites generally include pay services, where services are paid for after services are rendered. For example, a typical social network site may introduce a first party to a second party, and then charge the first party a per-minute rate for communicating with the second party. A typical psychic hotline is an example of a post-pay service, where the customer's credit card is charged after the call with the psychic is over, or after the amount due (which may be based on the length of the call) is known.
Other social network sites, however, may offer a prepaid service. While such services have advantage, they also have certain drawbacks. For example, using the psychic business method as an example, in order to charge the customer before his/her call with the psychic, the system would need to know which psychic will be participating in the call, and what will be the duration of the call. And in order to answer these two question, the customer would first need to identify a psychic that is available at a customer-selected time and for a customer-selected duration. Thus, in order to offer prepaid psychic services, the social network site would need to allow the customer to (i) select a psychic, (ii) schedule a time and duration that is acceptable to the psychic, and (iii) pay for the scheduled communication prior to the communication actually taking place.
In carrying out these steps, certain complications can arise. For example, because the availability of a psychic can change day-by-day, or hour-by-hour, it may be difficult for a customer to schedule a call with a psychic of their choice, at a time of their choice, and for a duration of their choice. Further, because services are being prepaid, it may be difficult (if not impossible) for a customer to extend a communication after the customer has paid for the communication. This is especially true if the customer is currently communicating with (or on the line with) the psychic. Finally, it may also be difficult (if not impossible) to maintain the scheduled communication if the customer's or the psychic's device or network is not operating properly, or is experiencing problems.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a system and method that addresses the foregoing drawbacks and complications associated with prepaid services. In particular, there is a need to develop a system and method for scheduling, establishing, extending and/or maintaining an open communication channel between a first party (e.g., a client, etc.) and a second party (e.g., an advisor, etc.).